Could Not Ask For More
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Clare's just been rejected by Jake. Eli just found out that Imogen goes both ways. There both trying to figure things out. What happens when both end up at the old church at the same time? Maybe just sit and talk. They both could use it at the moment.


**Could Not Ask For More**

* * *

><p>She just ran. After they ended it, she didn't want to spend time with family. She ran to the place he felt safe and reminded her of better times. When she was happy with the boy she had. She didn't know the difference between the two now ex's, besides personalities.<p>

Jake, all he cared about really was himself. He, not once, ask how she felt on things. They didn't even really date. They just made out with the other. She would say her feelings, or try to get him to talk and he would just laugh her off. He never got deep with her. Not like he did.

Eli was different. A good, really good, different. He would sit for hours with her talking about anything and everything. He showed his feelings even if it meant he was a wimp. They did more than just kiss. He took her on dates showing her off to the world. He didn't want to just kiss and she was now glad she didn't give that up to Jake.

Thinking now she just wanted one thing.

She wanted her Eli back.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" Someone ask her. She knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreams.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had things on my mind and needed to clear my head." He told her. "I'll tell you my deals if you tell me yours. It's not good to keep it in."

"Okay deal." She told him taking in a breath. "Jake broke up with me after we were about to have sex. I was taking my shirt off and he just stopped me. We started yelling and he broke up with me." As she was talking his eyes got big. "I'm glad he did that cause I now know I wasn't ready."

"Wow, so you're still throwing yourself out there?" He told her teasingly talking back when they were together. She laughed knowing what he was talking about.

"I guess so. What are you out here for?" She ask him and he sighed while laughing.

"I just found out my best friend set me up with my now ex-girlfriend, to hide her feelings for her." Eli said laughing. "They are now together because the girlfriend forgot to tell me she's…. _friendly_ with everyone and anyone." He said and was still laughing while smiling. "I'm just glad to see them both happy."

"You deserve to be happy as well."

"As do you Miss Edwards. Besides, I'm not lucky with girls as you can tell. They come up either dead, scared of me, or the new one, bi. Maybe I should go gay." He said jokingly to her. She caught on.

"Jake is now single and I think he's hiding in the closet anyway." Clare said and they busted out laughing. Just then she started shaking. Eli saw and took off his jacket.

"Here I don't want you cold and getting sick." He said putting it on her. She smiled and snuggled into it.

"Thank you, and Eli, I want to see you just as happy as Fiona, Imogen, and Adam. You'll get there one day. I promise. You'll find a girl and fall in love, get married, and have beautiful kids. I promise you that." She told him and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her like the old times.

"What if I've already found that girl I want it with?" He asks looking into her eyes. They were leaning when she started whispering.

"She must be one lucky girl." And with that they closed their eyes and kissed. It was filled with so much passion, like they hadn't even been gone from the other for months on end. "Wow, one of the best kisses I've ever had. Probably number three on the list."

"Well, what's your first and second?" He asks curiosity getting the best of him.

"My first, Mr. Noisy," She said jokingly, "would be our very first kiss. The second is that make out we pretty much had in the library. The day you decided to finally give us a chance."

"Best choice I ever made." He told her and she smiled. "You don't have any favorites with others?"

"No, because they didn't make me feel anything like you do." She told him honestly and he smirked.

"So I'm that good a kisser, huh?" He ask her and she rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Can you be anymore smug?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"Absolutely!" He told her and they laughed at the memory of it. "God, I've missed just talking like this." He said and she smiled. He snuggled her up more to him. "The snuggling and cuddling is a plus." And she giggled.

"I love it too!" She told him and then it was quiet. "You know its funny how we both ended up here at the same time." She told him and he nodded.

"It's called faith." He told her and then smiled. "But I'm glad it with you." She just smiled at him and it then got quiet. She tried snuggling closer. "Are you that cold?" He ask her smirking and rubbing her arms.

"Yea and I'm hungry." She told him and he just laughed.

"Come on the Dot isn't that far away a walk." With that said they walked to the Dot. They sat down and Peter showed up.

"Hey, what may I ge- Oh, good, you dumped ugly ass." Peter said when he saw it was Clare. "Oh, guess who started working here again?" He asked as Clare saw behind him.

"Spinner!" She screamed as she saw her sisters ex.

""Baby Edwards! Long time no see." He said then saw Eli. "Who's that?"

"Spinner this is Eli. Eli this is Darcy's ex, Spinner." She said and both shook hands.

"Best guy friend, boyfriend, guy you're in love with… Who is he exactly?" Spinner asks her. They hadn't talked, so she didn't exactly know.

"He's my…." She looked over and he finished.

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend."

"Ah, well you better take care of her." Spinner said and he nodded. "She's a special one." Clare blushed at that.

"Oh believe me I know. We've been through a rough patch, but we always get through it." Eli said as he looked at Clare. "I couldn't ask for anything more." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Neither could I." She mumbled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I know I haven't updated any here lately and I'm sorry! Here's you guys a one-shot to say sorry for those of you who read my story called <em>**'Someone Like Me'**_! If you don't read that story, then here's you just a plain one shot! :)_

_I've not really been busy, just don't know exactly how to start the next few chapters! It kinda hard to figure out if I want to just give you guys a little chapter or what! _

_Anyway, sorry this one shot seems kinda lame, rushed, boring, or lame! :( I could of stopped when he was talking about it being faith, but I just had to add more to it! I love Spinner and Peter and wish they would bring them back on! :(_

_On another happier note, today is my sisters birthday! She's officially fourteen and couldn't be happier! I'm happy for her cause that means in just about four or five months I'll be 16! :) August can't roll around here fast enough! :)) _

_Well, I'm gonna go now! _

_Bye for now! :)_


End file.
